Prophecy Roleplay 2
Every 4 Generation Prophecies get new Roleplay pages. Run by 4pinkbear. ' Prophecies that will roleplay here: 5th Gen. 6th Gen. (COMING SOON) 7th Gen. (COMING SOON) 8th Gen. (COMING SOON) And then when these are done, 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th gen. will be in Prophecy Roleplay 3. Does it kinda make sense? /Archive 1/ 5th Generation Prophecy Roleplay Dempsey slank into Richtofen's den in Past-Time Grove, and swiftly pinned him down. "What happened to you, Richtofen? Answer me!" Dempsey snarled. Richtofen gasped in pain. "Dempshey! Shut up! Or zey'll come in here! Ze only freedom to control my real zelf is vhen I'm in my den! Ozzur zhen zat, Ze Great Trance comes on and I have no longer any control of my actions!" Richtofen snarled. Hawkfrost padded into the den. "Why if it isn't Dempsey. We'll put you in the queens nest as a prisoner, watching your she-friends be tortured." Hawkfrost snarled. Dempsey was dragged out of the den. "Richtofen! Do something!" he spat. "I-i can't. Zhese...zhese cats are my friends, too!" Richtofen wailed. "Good job, Richtofen. You know who your true friends are." Hawkfrost meowed, resting his feathery tail over the tom's shoulders. Richtofen stared blankly at the floor. "Y-yes, m-master." Richtofen meowed with a sigh. Hawkfrost nodded and padded out. Of course, Dempsey had a chain around his neck connecting to the floor in the Prisoner's nest with the queens. Lavenderheart nervously glanced at him. "What happened to you?" she mumbled. "I was nabbed by Hawkfrost when trying to get information from Richtofen. I got the info that I needed." Dempsey meowed. The black tom from before had a scar down his back, and he started mating Lavenderheart. She screamed. Dempsey flattened his ears against his head. ...back at Der Riese... Takeo sighed. "I'll get the headset. Good thing Richtofen implanted a tiny camera and microphone-and-speaker chips into Dempsey's forehead long ago." Takeo mewed, and turned on a computer, blowing off the dust. "Haven't used this baby in a lloooooonnnnnnngggggggg time." he added, clicking on a touch screen. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 02:18, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss jerked awake, jumping up "Gack!" she mewed in surprise 'EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 02:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fluss, great. You're alive. And....well." Takeo mewed, and then grabbed the microphone, and tapped on it twice. "Dempsey?" he mewed. "Wh-what the heck Takeo? Am I hearing things!? I'm losing my mind!" Dempsey yowled in reply. The camera turned on, so you could see exactly what the light blonde tom could. "Dempsey. It's Takeo. I know, this is strange, hasn't been done in a while. Noowwwwww, what did you find out? Where are you? Ugh, is that Lavenderheart being...mated?" Takeo meowed. "Yeah, I'm stuck with the queens-wait a second, get off me you gay cat!" Dempsey spat, and the vision and cameras cut off. "Let's go get Dempsey." Takeo meowed with a sigh. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 02:24, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather nodded. "I wanna come!" Shizou meowed. "No. You stay here with your mother, okay?" Sebastian meowed. Shizou hesitantly nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:06, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Slashedpaw and Kaipaw watched Richtofen with all the other cats. "What has happened to him...." Kaipaw whispered. -- Hokage Wild 12:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Takeo led the way up the slope and just barged into Past-Time Grove camp without a care in the world. He got Dempsey and half of the queens (4pinkbear's prophecy cats), walking right past Richtofen without doing anything. "Hey! Vhere are you going!?" Richtofen spat from inside his den, walking to the edge, and wincing away from going outside it. "Oh, hey Richtofen. We're traveling. See ya." Takeo mewed. "Hey! Vait!" Richtofen hissed. "Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm useless!" he growled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 12:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked back at Richtofen, she had went with Takeo and the others "But if you step outside your den, you'll get under ze trance" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 12:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And then you'll try to kill us again," Sebastian muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:34, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey! I have entirely no control over vhat happens outside of zis den! At ALL!" he snapped. Richtofen pouted and padded deeper into his den, revealing he had a pen and he had been calculating some possible ways to break it (XD he's so ignorant at times). "No, no, no! Zat one did not vork!" he spat, crossing it out. "So, now we're all complete, let's go do the prophecy-traveling-thingy where we set off to find out what the crap we should do!" Takeo mewed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 12:36, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sebastian nodded. "Don't worry, Richtofen, we'll break you out of there without you going evil somehow," Phoenixfeather promised. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss was also thinking "I vonder....." EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 12:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen rolled his eyes and sweeped his tail. "Zhere probably is no vay. I'll be stuck here forever. No, no. I often travel to ze Distortion Vorld. I have a nice disguise zhere-I know ze territory zhere very vell." he mewed, and did what looked like a wink to Fluss, before he lay down. "Besides, I'm dead. There's no point in helping me anymore." he growled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 12:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss tipped her head "I found a starnge element but I don't know what it does yet..." Fluss shrugged "And I think there is a way to help you... Even if you are... Dead" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 12:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen heard footsteps and threw an open bag of invisibility powder onto his friends. "Richtofen! I told you to capture ALL the Star Cat she-cats! You failed!" Hawkfrost snapped, padding in. He smacked Richtofen hard across the face, claws unsheathed. Richtofen coughed up blood. "Y-yes-s, m-master..." he murmured, still coughing harshly. Hawkfrost put a metal collar roughly onto Richtofen's neck. "I'm giving you freedom around camp for 1 hour, so you can see exactly why your going to be punished again." Hawkfrost snapped. Richtofen nodded wearily, padding from the den, looking back once where his friends are and kept walking. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 12:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss narrowed her eyes, it took all of her self control not to leap at Hawkfrost. She took a deep breath, then looked for the other cats. Not making any noise EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 13:01, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I bet you let the queens all ESCAPE!" Hawkfrost spat. "Look at that! Barren wasteland!" he growled. Richtofen bowed his head. "Ze Prophecy Cats vhere here. Their scent is all over ze den, unless you can't smell it. I saw zem, too, zey vent zat way." Richtofen meowed, and flicked his tail in the opposite direction from the Prophecy cats. "After them!" Hawkfrost snapped to some of his warriors. Richtofen gave a small smirk and padded back to his den. "Go. If you need help, I'm a constant visitor to ze Distortion Vorld!" Richtofen whispered, and swept his long, plumy tail against the ground. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss watched Hawkfrost with narrowed eyes EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 13:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Come on, Fluss, let's hurry out of here!" Sebastian whispered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 13:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss got a smirk on her face "Okay" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 13:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen sighed and shook his head. ...Back at Der Riese... "Elric, we're back!" Takeo yowled. Elric and Maxis padded up. "You find my brother?" Maxis hissed, and then winced at his own words. "What, really now? Richtofen annoyed every last one of us and it should stay that way! He gets us everytime into trouble! Is that supposed to be fair?" Dempsey hissed. "I dunno about you, Dempsey, but I think I'll give Richtofen this tape of you saying that right now. Off to the Distortion World I go!" Maxis mewed, and clicked on the teleporter, walking into it and vanishing. Elric followed. ...at Distortion World... Eh. Follow Maxis if you want to find out what he's really doing. Seriously. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:36, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Prophecy Roleplay